2014 GP2 Season
2014 Bahrain Feature Race | lastround = 2014 Yas Marina Sprint Race | makers = Dallara-Renault | tyres = Michelin | drivechamp = Jolyon Palmer | natchamp = GBR | champwins = 4 | champpoles = 3 | champlaps = 6 | champpoints = 276 | drive2 = Stoffel Vandoorne | driver2nat = BEL | drive2wins = 4 | drive2poles = 4 | drive2laps = 3 | drive2points = 229 | drive3 = Felipe Nasr | driver3nat = BRA | drive3wins = 4 | drive3poles = 1 | drive3laps = 2 | drive3points = 224 | teamchamp = DAMS | teamchampnat = FRA | teamchampwins = 5 | teamchamppoles = 4 | teamchamplaps = 6 | teamchamppoints = 349 | team2 = Carlin | team2nat = GBR | team2wins = 4 | team2poles = 1 | team2laps = 3 | team2points = 292 | team3 = ART Grand Prix | team3nat = FRA | team3wins = 4 | team3poles = 4 | team3laps = 3 | team3points = 255 | previous = 2013 | next = 2015}} The 2014 GP2 Season, otherwise known as the 2014 FIA GP2 Series Championship, was the tenth edition of the FIA GP2 Series, staged between 5 April and 23 November 2014 in support of the FIA Formula One World Championship. The season, which was fought over eleven rounds and twenty-two races, would see Jolyon Palmer claim the title, as rule changes dictated that drivers must use two tyre compounds during each Feature race. Fabio Leimer was the reigning GP2 Series Champion after claiming the title in 2013, although he was unable to defend his crown due to the series' rules. Russian Time, meanwhile, were the reigning Teams Champions, hiring Mitch Evans and Artem Markelov to race for them for the full campaign. It was Stoffel Vandoorne who opened the season with victory at the Bahrain Feature Race, with Palmer claiming the Championship lead with a win in the Bahrain Sprint. Johnny Cecotto, Jr. and Felipe Nasr were the winners at the following round in Barcelona, before Palmer claimed his second win of the season in Monte Carlo. Stéphane Richelmi and Mitch Evans were the next drivers to add their names to the winner's list, while Palmer established a fair lead in the Championship. Nasr, meanwhile, became the Brit's main challenger after claiming his third win of the season at Silverstone. Vandoorne would also become a title contender during the second half of the season, with Palmer not winning another race until he claimed victory in the Monza Sprint Race. A fifth win of the season in Sochi for Palmer would leave the Brit on the verge of the title, which the Brit duly won as Vandoorne and Nasr failed to register enough points in the Sochi Sprint. Ultimately Palmer would secure the title by 47 points, with Vandoorne securing second ahead of Nasr by just five points at the season finale. Palmer's team DAMS, meanwhile, would claim their second GP2 crown ahead of Carlin, with 57 points splitting the top two in the Teams Championship. Background Calendar The full calendar for the 2014 FIA GP2 Series Championship is shown below: Regulations Technical Sporting Season Report Entrants The full 2014 FIA GP2 Series entry list is outlined below: Standings 2014 GP2 Series Championship for Drivers The full Championship standings from the 2014 FIA GP2 Series Championship for Drivers is outlined below: 2014 GP2 Series Championship for Teams The full Championship standings from the 2014 FIA GP2 Series Championship for Teams is outlined below: References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Seasons